Abandon Us
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a teen raised by the church, who is in a forbidden relationship with Aizen, the priest. They knew that this is an unholy act, but they can't find it in them to abandon their passion for their faith. AizenIchi
1. Animus

****A/N: Because I am busy with other stories, I assure you I'll update this one chappy a month, or in a few weeks or days if I am inspired enough. Better than no update at all, right?****

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is Tite Kubo's work. Not mine. Don't like, leave the page. If you stay, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Mmnn... We can't do it... Ngh... in a place like this... Hahhh..." Ichigo moaned between the sentence as Aizen entered him slowly, while licking his ear greedily. "It feels... so good..." Ichigo whispered, feeling the heat inside him getting even hotter. He moaned even louder, when the priest started pumping his member. This man's touch always set his body on fire, and nothing could extinguish that lustful flame lit in him.<p>

Ichigo couldn't stop his hips from moving on his own, sheathing his lover's length eagerly as more pleasure began to build up in him. Aizen groaned a little as the muscles surrounding his member tightened, but he refused to stop. He wanted to see more of the boy's flushing face, slowly sinking into the depths of lust and desire.

"There is no need to hold back, Ichigo. Just give in to the deepest desires lingering on your heart..." He muttered, at the boy's ear, biting at the lobe. The orange head kept on rocking his hips back and forth and up and down, feeling lightheaded as the hand surrounding his member refused to go up and down to send wave of pleasures to his body.

Ichigo leaned his head forward and eagerly kissed Aizen, their tongues wetting each others' mouths and lips with no restraint. He bit the younger boy's tongue which made him moan more inside his mouth. "Aizen..." Ichigo said as his lips were still taken deeply, and to deepen it all the more he grabbed those brown locks and pulled him closer, saliva flowing from their mouths as their eyes were full of nothing but lust.

Aizen licked the bridge of his nose that made Ichigo's skin tingle. He continued thrusting into the boy, whose sexy moans never stopped turning him on, no matter how many times they did it. "More... please..." Ichigo pleaded, his face completely red from the sensation and kissed his lover again before the older man moved down to suck on the pink buds that made Ichigo bite his lip to prevent getting so loud.

They were doing it for most likely the hundredth time in the confession box, and despite the space the pleasure that they received from the passionate sex compensated for it. The brunette smirked as he saw his lover's member dripping wet with white semi-fluid, he knew Ichigo is almost at his limits. They couldn't keep count to how many minutes have passed since they were in this stage of sex, the stage where in their bodies become one.

"I'm going to..." Ichigo panted and couldn't finish his sentence, the pleasure completely overcoming him that the only thing he could now is to hold on to Aizen and rock his hips. The latter grabbed his small hips and made one hard thrust that hit the area that drove him over the edge. Ichigo arched his whole head and back, the white substance staining their naked bodies.

After a few more thrusts that continued to make Ichigo feel euphoric, he came as well in him and pulled himself out, before they kissed deeply. They pulled away after long enough, needing to breath air. They put back their clothes on, and Ichigo's lower body felt too light to move, and a bit painful from the forbidden act.

"You know that this should be kept a secret, Ichigo. Make sure you act discreet." Aizen told the boy, walking behind Ichigo who just finished changing his clothes. He tilted the head up and leaned forward for a deep kiss, before letting go and leaving the confession box. Luckily it didn't go dirty, but they still felt very dirty, the sticky and hot feeling seeping through their skin like it's their sweat.

"I will make sure of that." The orange head replied, leaving the place to go to back to his small bedroom, trying to sleep though it's not yet evening. For nearly a year they have been in this relationship, and the more they did it the more dangerous the situation was for them. Ichigo knew that, but he can't resist it. The lust for him, the want for him. Just the thought of him made him moan sexily on his bed, his hand moving to his member that started to harden again.

His hand wrapping the hard flesh moved up and down slowly, his own touches setting his body on fire again. "I have to stop..." He struggled, but his hand could not stop from pleasuring himself in such a lewd manner inside the church. "No..." It was useless, it was impossible to restrain himself. He rocked his hips in sync with the strokes, as he licked the fingers of his free hand and massaged his entrance before plunging two digits in.

His moans brought the dull room to life, coloring it with the color of lust and lasciviousness. The strange substance mixed with a little saliva flowed down his thighs, making him even more dirtier just after he had sex with his lover a while ago. The wet, slimy tips brushed his prostrate, which made him lift his head up as his face was overcome by that of sin. "Unnn... ahhh... hmmm..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his breathing unsteady yet loud and heavy.

He let a third finger enter, and the muscles stretched that it gave him a little pain yet the sexual feeling overcame it. It was like he drank a strong aphrodisiac that made his whole body to go crazy with the thought of sex. He couldn't full his fingers off, or release the hold of his hand.

"Stop... ngh... no... more... ahh..." He cried desperately at no one but himself, but it was too late. After several more strokes he spilled all over the plain sheets with creamy white, as his fingers went really deep in him. He could feel the heat and the muscles constrict around the digits, and a tear of pleasure and pain left his brown eyes. His whole body was now stained with sin, as it had been several times. He didn't know that it would lead to a thing like this.

He remembered going to the shower for a bath after cleaning the stables on his own, but he didn't know that the priest was taking a shower in the same room. Before, Aizen was a man who he always looked up to. He didn't know how it ended up to such a relationship that caused him to sin for the first time. It was just another innocent day. But one thing lead to another, and a spark came between them that lead to his first stepping stone towards the darkness. Towards the point of no return.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's pretty short. I got inspired after watching a random video of a BL game opening, called Shingakkou - Noli me Tangere. Title is weird, I know, since it reminds you and me of a certain Filipino novel written by Jose Rizal.**


	2. Incendium

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is Tite Kubo's work. Not mine. Don't like, leave the page. If you stay, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me God, for I have sinned. I sinned beyond my imaginations, since a year ago. The priest... Aizen and I have been in an unforgivable relationship for a while now. I can't stop him from touching me, from pleasuring me, that once I thought that I would die if I don't get enough of him. I yearn for him, so much. Why did I have to feel this emotion, this lust? Though I know this is against our vows of the church, it's hard to forget everything and move on.<em>

_The first time we committed a huge sin, I could still remember every moment of it. I never expected that it would lead us to the path of where we are now. But I am puzzled about one thing? Do I love him? Or is it just lust? Please send me back on the right path. Clear my mind and help me find my way again. I lack self-control. Grant me the ability to regain my will again. _ I never stopped believing in you, so do not forsake me._  
><em>

_Amen.  
><em>

"I'm sorry for intruding. I thought that no one was showering at the moment." He apologized, his face turning a little red at seeing the priest soaked wet, the lower part of his body wrapped by a white towel, his brown hair damp and his fairly muscular torso exposed. "There is no need to apologize, Ichigo." He said, going closer to the boy and grabbing his chin so that their eyes would meet, as the orange head was looking away, looking so flustered.

Ichigo could see those brown eyes staring deep into his, and it made him all the more nervous. "You know, you look adorable when people would look at you at this distance." That made him protest out of embarrassment but he was interrupted by a light kiss, which left him wide-eyed, frozen and speechless, as he was completely dumbfounded by the sudden move.

He couldn't fight back or resist. His hands grabbed the older man's shoulders and moved up to the head to pull him closer, and he could feel something wet licking his plump lips for entrance. A gasp was more than enough for him to explore the boy's mouth, and Ichigo gripped his shoulders, moaning and saying sounds as if he wants to say something, but he didn't let go until a minute later, where he could see that Ichigo is panting and all of his face is covered with a mix of pink and red.

"Please, don't do this... this is forbidden..." He muttered to the priest who at the moment was caressing his cheek tenderly, entranced by this expression that he never showed before. "For a while now, I have been rather... attracted to you." Aizen whispered which made Ichigo's spine tingle from excitement. "What do you mean?" He asked, with slight fear in his voice.

"You know already what I mean." He said, taking his lips again while his fingers touched the teen's smooth chest, and Ichigo could feel the soft flesh at the lower region of his body harden from the pleasure. The kiss was so intense that he wasn't aware that the brunette slowly let the towel wrapping his lower body flow loose and drop to the ground. Only when a hand groped his bottom he knew that he was completely naked.

"We have to stop..." He insisted but his plea fell to deaf ears and Ichigo shuddered when Aizen licked his earlobe, plunging his tongue in the small hole of his ear. He gasped when Aizen suddenly stopped and lifted him up, placing him gently on the cool surface of the tub and he turned on the water, cold liquid spraying over them like a waterfall. He flushed when he saw the tip his erection being rubbed, which made him move his head nonstop from the new feeling that he actually enjoyed. Aizen removed the towel off himself, unable to resist taking this boy who, as he said, he is attracted to.

It was true. Since before, he knew that Ichigo is special, unique, and innocent. But he is a priest, so he is forbidden to think of things like that. Before, he thought about taking him, sexually. Now he had the chance to do it, and he is not letting it pass. Ichigo made a loud moan when Aizen immediately engulfed his member, his hands grabbing brown locks as a way of telling him to stop. "No... ahhh... don't... mnnn... go on..." He didn't pay attention to the boy's plea but the sexy sounds that he made turned him on to the maximum level.

He bobbed his head slowly and gently at first, but soon he sucked faster and harder, his teeth slightly scraping the sensitive flesh, and his tongue licking every part of the member, and the pull on his hair became more painful, as if Ichigo wants to rip his head off. But it just meant that he is also sexually stimulated by this, so he carried on. "Aizen... hnn... mmm... hahhh... ngh..." After what seemed like five minutes he finally exploded, his mouth letting out a loud cry of pleasure as he found his climax.

The priest swallowed every white drop, finding it to be tasty and satisfying. Ichigo's hazy eyes just looked as Aizen went up a little and penetrated his navel with his tongue that had even more moist. Ichigo lifted his hips reflexively from the pleasure. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He was in the middle of having sex with the man that he admired for so long. He moved even closer and took Ichigo's lips, and the latter moaned as he could feel the tongue licking his cavern again, and flinched a bit when the priest twitched one of his nipples that was already hard from the sensation.

But he made no protest anymore, already swept away by this man's kisses and hands, those hands that introduced him to something that he never saw before. He gasped for air when Aizen broke the kiss, and three fingers caressed his lips with such tender care. "Suck them." He said, his husky voice setting Ichigo's face on fire. He did so, his tongue soaking the long digits with saliva and he whined a little when Aizen told him to stop. He didn't expect it when one digit massaged the top of his entrance to tease him before it entered him and he jolted.

The finger moved around, for the incredibly tight ring of muscles to stretch. "So this is your first time?" Aizen asked, he could feel the burning heat inside this boy, he loved the fact that Ichigo is a virgin though it was already obvious, he just can't help but think of how he'll be the one to take his virginity. Another finger entered him, and hot breaths escaped from his mouth, now tainted with pink because of desire. His eyes were already very heavy-lidded with a new-found lust awakened in him.

Ichigo managed to make a few words, "Go... deeper... aahhh..." He smirked at this request, and did so, his fingers brushing the prostrate and when Ichigo moaned loudly, his hand reaching for his own member that became erect again from the pleasure. They kissed again, this time Ichigo was fighting back, but Aizen was stronger and he won easily, just as when he added the third after preparing the muscles. Ichigo yelped in slight pain, but the brunette distracted him from it by kissing him again, as Ichigo started to masturbate, unable to restrain himself from doing so as he wanted to add more pleasure.

His wrist was gripped, rather gently. "You don't have to do that. I'll give you something that you'll enjoy a thousand times more than touching yourself, though I find it very enticing." Ichigo paused making any more sounds at the comment, and was rather surprised when Aizen slowly pulled the fingers away after he was 'prepared' enough. He positioned himself over Ichigo, who was unaware what he's going to do, and only realized it when he was filled inside with hard heat. The sudden intrusion made him cry loudly, the pain making his eyes water. He felt pleasure as well, but he was new to this. He clawed at the man's back, his short nails creating pink lines on the skin.

"It hurts... " He whimpered, the tears flowing down. To comfort the boy in pain, he pecked the boy on the lips, and kissed the tears away before kissing his eyes to calm him down. When Ichigo relaxed, he went deeper in a slow manner, until he was completely inside. Then he slowly pulled himself out before going back in, which made Ichigo moan out of both agony and pleasure. The thrusts were slow and gentle at first, but soon it becomes faster and faster.

Every time his prostate was hit, Ichigo made a loud sound and moaned even louder and sexier when his member was pumped, timing the strokes with the thrusts and Ichigo could no longer see almost anything, his eyes at the back of his head from the feeling that he might explode again in any minute and melt away into nothing. The water did little effort on washing away the heat of his body, he could feel fire consuming his skin and the ice inside melt away just because of this priest touching him and becoming one with him.

He lost all control and restraint, his body feeling so light and weak. "Don't... I can't hold on any longer..." Aizen distracted him from that by kissing him deeply, their tongues engaged in another dance, a fierce and passionate dance. When the kiss was broken, he made one deep thrust inside that made Ichigo see stars, a loud scream of pleasure echoing as white spilled all over the older man's hand. He could feel Ichigo tighten around him, so tight that he found his release as well and filled him with hot fluid. They stayed like that for a while, exhausted as he claimed the boy's lips again while water washed their bodies now tainted, for eternity.

_Forgive me God, for I have sinned._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's more lemon for you guys and I wish that you enjoyed all the smut. To clear up questions, this chapter is about the first time they did it. For now I'll take a rest after feeling so dirty from writing this chapter.**


	3. Caelum

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is Tite Kubo's work. Not mine. Don't like, leave the page. If you stay, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><span>To clear up things with these two anonymous reviewers from Chapter 2:<span>**  
><strong>

jaco - Well no, Ichigo is between thirteen and eighteen; that makes him a teen; and he's pretty tough but obviously he's innocent and very sensitive to sex. And to correct you, it's not incest. It's shotacon when it involves sex with a very young kid. When it's incest, it involves a sexual relationship between two people related by blood.

noname - Well sorry. You shouldn't have read this if you didn't like it in the first place. To answer your question, I have a wide imagination of sex and I am not a hermaphrodite. So I can imagine how two boys can have sex, and I also read many yaoi fanfics, which serves as inspiration. Don't say I didn't warn you about leaving the page if you won't like it anyway.

* * *

><p><em>I lust for you... because I love you. But I will make sure that no one else touches you. I love you that I will make sure you're mine for eternity. There are times when I don' know I'm doing this, there are times when I wonder what is the real reason to why I would sin this much for you. I devoted myself to God, but devoting myself to you would make me go against Him and I'm confused. Up to now, though how many times I take you, I still am in the same dilemma. <em>

Aizen just finished doing 'it' with him again. He didn't have to worry about getting caught, since the time is already at midnight and everybody else is asleep. He caressed the sixteen year-old's soft cheek who moaned softly in return, his body shifting closer to his own as his head found comfort on his chest. He tousled the orange hair, kissing his forehead tenderly and hugging the boy even closer. "Ichigo... no matter what, you'll always be mine." He whispered with the obvious and determined possessiveness in his voice, before getting up and putting clothes on.

Though Ichigo forgot, he remembered. Back then, he wasn't a priest, or a follower of God. He was a mere nobody, left with no choice but to survive in the streets of cruelty, a kind hand saved him, the hand that now he kept on holding and feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback -<strong>

Bruises didn't allow him to walk too far, and he stayed by a corner for a short rest. His head was bleeding, his lip was split, and some of his bones were cracked. Yet he never cried about it or made a small sound to say that it hurts, even if no one was around to hear him. He only made a small smile, not out of happiness but because he could imagine how pathetic he was to be beaten up almost everyday, and having to put up with hunger and thirst.

If ever there was food, it would be hard bread at the brink of spoiling, and when it comes to drinks it would only be strong alcohol. He always told himself that living is hopeless, yet ironically, he would grasp at every chance to make it through another day in the streets. After the long hours of bitter rain, he continued crouching at the same spot where he sat for almost a day. Everyone who passed by didn't even try to give him anything, let alone a penny. All but one, who was a young child.

A red apple balancing on a small palm was extended to him, and he looked up to see a young child with short orange hair. "You're hungry?" The childish and innocent voice asked accompanied with a gentle smile. He hesitated for a moment, before taking the fruit and taking a large bite without saying a word. "Thanks." He muttered after eating half of the fruit. "It's no problem. I wanted to help you either way." The boy replied, his smile widening. The honest expression caused him to feel the loud thumping of his chest for a second. "Oh, I should get going. Mommy's calling for me." With a wave of goodbye, he ran off after giving him one more smile.

A hand reached out for the boy, but he immediately pulled back and the fingers caressed the soft red skin. With a sad smile, he whispered a few words while looking at the apple. "So God does exist..." He finished the last of it and threw it away. His thoughts of the kind boy never faded away. To him, though he never asked for the boy's name, he could see that he was an angel sent to guide over him.

**- Flashback -**

* * *

><p><em>Now I found my angel again, and I tainted his purity with my bare hands. Once an angel of light, he slowly starts to become an angel of darkness.<em>

"Aizen... stop..." He nearly screamed with ecstasy as he bounced on his lap, the motion causing the bed to make squeaky sounds. Ichigo bit his lip, trying to not wake the others up and risk getting caught. He buried his head beneath the broad shoulder, his eyes teary from the mixed emotions in his heart. Aizen made his thrusts a little slower, wanting to be gentle on the boy for today. Ichigo pulled his head back so their eyes would meet, and they slowly leaned close to each other before their lips met.

Unlike the other kisses before, this one was gentle and sweet. A tan hand caressed his brown hair, the softness of the locks massaging his fingers. Ichigo's tight and desperate embrace of the older man loosened, until when the hands were holding the shoulders. Soon enough, the kiss was broken, and they started moving again, but this time it was not so fast and rough. The teen made soft and low moans each time he lowers his body down, and a hand rubbed his back for comfort.

_There are times when I would regret it, that I would stain your unique innocence, but something deep in my head and heart said that it didn't matter as long as you belonged to me, as long as you were bound to me for eternity._

But eventually the pace went faster the more they got drawn in, and Ichigo took the initiative by claiming the older man's lips so that he wouldn't make such a loud noise. Their tongues tangled and danced without restraint, and they tried to keep their lips together until the end but unfortunately the need for oxygen was necessary. "I'm close... Aizen..." He whimpered, a tear falling down that he licked away that made the boy shiver.

"I'm close too..." He whispered close to the ear. The pleasure was getting too much for Ichigo and after a while he reached his climax, pearly streams shooting in the air. He shuddered when he felt hot fluid fill him inside, and made a small hiss of pain when he felt teeth bite his neck. He knew that it would bruise but it didn't matter. Both of them fell down on the bed, as he panted for air.

Aizen hugged him close, and Ichigo looked up at his brown eyes before his lips were claimed, as gently as they can. Ichigo's hand touched the priest's firm chest, and could feel the powerful pulses from his heart. From that, he could hear his own heartbeats beating in sync, and his cheeks burned up. "Aizen..." He murmured, as the man pecked his forehead. He fell asleep shortly after from the fatigue of sex, and Aizen followed him in engaging into a deep slumber.

_It was because of you why I became a priest, and the second time I saw you again, I nearly forgot who you are. But when I saw your smile, I immediately realized it was you. Now, I wonder if I should have let you stayed as innocent as you were._

He smiled at the peaceful face that the brunette made when he woke up an hour later. He continued looking at the face that was as peaceful as a child's, until when the latter woke up. "You had a good sleep?" Were his first words and Ichigo nodded. "Hey, Aizen... can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked after a moment of complete silence. "What is it?" He replied, his voice so smooth that it gave the boy goosebumps.

"I know we have been doing this for a long while now, and I wanted to know if... if you..." He trailed off, afraid of saying the last words. A hand touched his cheek when Aizen saw his hesitance. "Don't push yourself to say things you're not ready to say yet." But Ichigo said it anyway, after a deep breath. "Do you love me?" This was a surprise, for he never asked that once in their 'relationship'.

Minutes passed and he gave no reply. Ichigo took this answer as a no, and his heart gave the most agonizing pain yet, and tears filled his eyes. Aizen sat up as Ichigo left the bed, clothing himself before running away. He couldn't say a word, but seeing the boy disappear gave his own heart the same pain that the teen felt.

_I lust for you... because I love you. Now I have to choose, God... or you. But I see God in you. How can I choose just one? I want to remain loyal, but how can I keep you in my heart_?

_Ichigo, don't abandon me. _

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the next chapter will be the final chapter. I'll do my best to make the ending as good as I can.**


	4. Relinquerent

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is Tite Kubo's work. Not mine. Don't like, leave the page. If you stay, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Why am I feeling pain? Now I know. I was just a tool for his physical needs. Why did I look up to him? Why did I hold respect for him? How could I have been so blind? But still, I love him now. That could be the only reason why my heart hurts, why these hot tears are stinging my eyes. Why did I have to give in at that time? Why didn't I put up my resistance? I despise the fact that I'm naive and allowed him to corrupt my soul.<em>

Ichigo ran away, his eyes red and sorrowful, and went to a cliff that just stood above the large sea not so far from the church. He watched the strong waves, the night sky caused the water to be dark blue almost black. The same color that now tainted his soul. The evil that was seeping into his veins was already dominating him. He continued crying, falling into his knees and covering his drenched face. He felt pathetic that he didn't feel worthy to serve God.

He sniffed from crying too much, as his nose was very runny. He stood up, his glassy eyes looking at the mass of dark blue. He would always repeat the same thing in his head everyday since they started doing it, the same thing about whether he should let this go on or not. He held his head, a foot stepping closer to the edge as he fell back down on his feet.

_God, please forgive me. I sinned, and I let the demon take over me, making me do these unimaginable things. Can I make myself pure again? I swear that this time I won't waver or give in to temptation again. No, it's too late. I already went too far, and I can't become the person I used to be. The only way out is..._

His eyes, now blank and dead like a doll's looked down. His ears deaf to the rushing footsteps behind him, he jumped down and closed his eyes, waiting for his demise to arrive, which won't be long now. Before his body plunged into the water, a stray tear left his eyes and stayed in the air before dropping to the water, causing a gentle ripple that contrasted to the violent one when he sank in.

He felt like his lungs were constricted as the salty water suffocated his air ways. He opened his eyes, and saw a dark figure reaching out for him. Despite him choosing to kill himself, he reached up and took the hand, and then, darkness filled his eyes as he lost consciousness. His tears never stopped to let the hot and cold tears flow as the bitter drops mixed.

_I love you... Aizen. But, you don't feel the same, right? Then I have no more reason to live. That's not the only reason though. There are other reasons, and I'm positive that you know what they are._

* * *

><p>Feeling warm lips touch his and air plunge down his throat, he sat up and coughed, water spurting out his mouth. He punched his stomach so more water would come out, and sighed in relief when he no longer felt the heaviness from his lungs. "Wait..." He stood up, and looked at his hand which he used to grab whoever was it that reached out for him. "Who saved me?"<p>

Hearing coughs not so far, he turned to his right and saw a half-naked Aizen all drenched wet from head to toe, coughing from the loss of oxygen. "Why... did you try and kill yourself?" He said between loud coughs. Though how mad and pained he is feeling towards the latter, Ichigo rubbed the broad and firm back to help him. "Why did you save me?" He asked in return, ignoring the question that the man asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He nearly spat, and Ichigo flinched from how dead serious his voice was. "What in the world is obvious?" The teen shouted after looking at him with fear for a minute. "I'm nothing but something to satisfy your needs, am I right?" He continued, standing back up with anger in his eyes mixed with heartbroken sorrow.

Aizen gritted his teeth from pain, it was difficult for him to form those words out loud. He knew what he was feeling, but he doesn't know what's keeping him from saying it. "Why can't you just say it already? Why are you staying quiet?" The boy continued to shout.

He was shut up when lips crushed against his mouth, and he tried to push the man away with his will but it was futile. This man's kisses were now like a drug that he could never get rid of. "It's not that easy." Were the only words that served as the teen's answer. He was pushed down to the sand, and their mouths smashed together with no mercy. His eyes started to shed tears again, but this time it wasn't because he was heartbroken. What Aizen said gave him a thousand messages that he understood clearly.

_God, forgive me. But I cannot leave him. Because, this is who I am right now. I am his, as he is mine. If this means forsaking my faith, then..._

Hot air escaped his red lips as his neck was ravaged lustfully, with his bottom grabbed gently. Though the sand was itching him, the pleasure was more important right now. He shivered when a tongue penetrated his ears mercilessly. The had that was once holding his bottom went to his member that was now directed upward as as hard as stone.

"Hnnn... ngh..." Each stroke made him wince and almost mewl, that Aizen gave in to the temptation of tasting his lips again, but the moans kept on ringing in his ears like music. The sensation already infected his whole body like an unstoppable virus with his hands starting to caress his own chest, his fingers pinching his nipples. He sucked the three digits that were caressing his lips, and as his member was still being stimulated one finger plunged deep in him like a knife of both opposite temperatures.

He could feel the finger doing its job in widening his entrance that remained tight no matter how many times he was taken. The heat of his muscles enticed him into going inside the boy already, but this time he would let it wait. Though he never said those three words out loud, he was sure that right now Ichigo received his answer to the question that he gave him a while back.

He added the second one and Ichigo tensed, his face burning red with his lips plump from the need for this. It was hard to adjust since he wanted this to be slow, he didn't want this to be too fast to end in a minute's time. He made up his mind. He couldn't leave this man's side, who marked him as his since the beginning.

Ichigo wiggled his hips after a few minutes, whispering that it was okay to add the final finger. He complied and he could feel electricity in his veins, his heart rate going to the top in a second that it felt so good, he could cry any minute now. Aizen nibbled on the pink, swollen buds and he arched his back off the sand, from being pleasured in three places at once.

He felt disappointment when the fingers were removed off him, and was slightly nervous. A deep but gentle kiss calmed him down, and a hand caressed his tan cheek to brush the stray tears away. "_Only if we could embrace each other like this for eternity, with time and the others out of the way. I love him, no matter how sinful this is._" He thought as he was entered slowly until the hard heat was fully inside, sheathed by the ring of muscles that were contracting violently.

"So hot..." He panted as his head dropped to the side. He moaned inside the hot mouth that kissed him again, as slight thrusts were made. Both their hands touched each others' hair that was soft beyond reason. His eyes screwed themselves shut when he was impaled, his prostate hit that he felt lightheaded.

Their nude bodies rocked in unison, and Ichigo was at a loss for words now at this situation that they're in, he couldn't even moan or scream. He could only pant and breath to relax himself as much as he can to prevent from passing out. He gazed at dark brown orbs that sucked him in like black holes. He could never escape from this man, and he doesn't intend to.

Minutes passed like hours, hours passed like days, and yet they still were one, their bodies remained connected and merged, along with their hearts and souls. No matter how much they sinned, no matter what they do, they could never run away from the other.

_This was the only sin that we ever committed. God, can you forgive us for that? I cannot leave him. My heart belongs to you as it belongs to him as well. Why can't such things like these exist? Our love is pure, even though it's hidden behind a curtain of darkness._

Ichigo's hands desperately clung on to Aizen's as he came for the third time after keeping the pleasure in him for so long. The white, sticky drops landed on his stomach and chest, and he sighed from the relief as he already released the burning pain that was building up from this. He screamed briefly when he was filled yet again, and they kissed. Their arms embraced, and Ichigo's eyes looked at the sky, believing God was there watching them.

Aizen's eyes were filled with rare warmth when he looked at Ichigo for the last time, before they fell asleep in the sand later, with nothing but their soiled and wet clothes to serve as their blankets. A rosary ended up at the shore as they started to breath softly, content in each others arms as they continued to hold each other in their firm embrace. The rosary stayed there in the white sand, still as the cross at the hill where their God was crucified.

_I love you, Ichigo. Even if everyone would shun us, I would never stop feeling that way. As long as I believe in you and God, He will never abandon us. My heart was devoted to both of you, since you appeared in front of me with that apple that was the opposite of the evil residing in the one that Adam and Eve ate. _

_Even if the rest would treat us like outcasts, my faith will not waver. God will not abandon us.  
><em>

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm glad I finally got to finish this. Sorry for the short lemon but I wished the ending wasn't that horrible. Man, am I a sinner for making this fic! Well, I'll go update my other fics now, and you guys do good out there. Also, I greet you an early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
><strong>


End file.
